


Eros

by toujours_nigel



Category: Last of the Wine - Renault
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Eros

He seeks Alexias in the crowd and sees him in stone, bare and supine, the curve of one out-flung arm sheltering the too-loved face from curious eyes. So, just so, the long supple limbs he has seen bent in battle and the euphoria of the race, and so he has seen them in contented collapse in Morpheus’ arms, and in his. This body, worn to sinew and bone, has fed him, these long days, and kept the child safe.

Eros is a great god, and not cruel, as some call him, for what need of cruelty, when kindnesses wound so?


End file.
